


Peeping Joker

by BlueTeaParty



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Shepard likes to watch Kaidan come undone. This time Joker watches too.





	Peeping Joker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparkly_butthole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkly_butthole/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trolling Joker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400451) by [sparkly_butthole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkly_butthole/pseuds/sparkly_butthole). 



> A gift for the awesome [sparkly_butthole](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkly_butthole/pseuds/sparkly_butthole), who somehow puts up with all my grammatical errors and betas my work! You're amazing lovely!
> 
> This particular piece was inspired and is sort of a continuation of their piece "Trolling Joker." Go read it, its fun :D

Joker checked the door controls for what felt like the umpteenth time. EDI had already left the bridge and turned off the audio and visual controls to allow him his privacy with his porn collection. The tissues and lotion were sitting nearby, ready for his fun. It was just after 2200, the start of Shepard’s ‘privacy hour.’

“More like Shepard and Kaidan’s sexy fun time hour,” Joker grinned to himself. He should’ve really felt guilty for what he was about to do but the amount of times that he’d walked in on the wankers doing it makes that emotion negligible. Besides, this will be his vengeance for having walked in on the assholes fucking in _his_ chair.

Not wanting to waste more of his rare privacy, Joker turned on the audio and visual feed to Shepard’s cabin.

Alenko was kneeling on the cabin floor, already naked and head down. Shepard didn’t even seem to be looking at him.

Joker wiggled his increasingly tight pants down, sighing with relief as he released his half-hard cock. Even though the two had barely started, just the thought of watching the commander and major going at it was enough. Waiting for the two to begin, Joker closed his eyes and lightly thumbed over his cock. Popping open the lotion, he spread it over himself, lightly moaning as it made his movements smoother. Caressing himself to full hardness at the thought of Alenko’s bare ass was a treat, and he opened his eyes to the visual feed to the cabin.

Watching Shepard as he walked around the prostrate man made Joker’s dick throb. Fuck but both were bloody _hot_. Shepard paused in front of the major and took his shirt off, exposing the rock-hard abs buried beneath. Damn but that man was _fiiiii-ine_.

Shepard reached down to caress his lover’s face, and Kaidan leant into it. Joker tried not to think about the obvious intimacy involved in that touch.

Shepard took out a thin collar from one of the many pockets adorning his BDU’s. He leant down to lovingly strap it around Kaidan’s neck.

_Does he have that in his pockets all the time?_

“Present, Kaidan,” Shepard commanded with a snap of his fingers, then pointed at the floor.  
Joker’s breath caught in throat as he watched the major press the side of his face into the floor and spread his legs with that magnificent ass in the air. Biting his lip, he watched intently as Shepard reached out to caress one of the perfect globes, then gasped as he swiftly spanked it! He moaned in unison with Kaidan, watching as Shepard smirked and then spanked the other cheek. Shepard then began to spank in earnest, barely giving the biotic reprieve.

_Fuck, that man can take a lot of punishment!_

Joker’s grip on his cock turned firm as the commander beat the biotic’s ass bright red. He gasped, heading towards the peak far too soon for his liking, and grasped the base of his cock to prevent himself from tumbling over the edge.

Shepard caressed Kaidan’s ass, obviously pleased with how red it was at the moment.

“You took so many, love. I’m so proud of you.” He pressed a fingertip into a particularly sore looking spot, grinning at the gasp from the man beneath him. “You’ve been such a good boy. Think I might reward you.”

_Yes please!_

“Ah! Thank-you, sir!” Kaidan breathed.

Joker’s hand wandered down to his cock again, sticking to light caresses while he watched Shepard retrieve the lube and slick up his fingers before pressing them inside the major. He was a little amazed by how easily the man was prepared. In no time, Shepard was lining up his cock and pressing it against the entrance of the biotic. Joker moaned in appreciation, watching Shepard’s considerable size sink steadily into Kaidan. He panted, glad that the camera quality was top-notch.

_God, they’ve done this so many times. That barely took any fucking time at all!_

Kaidan was groaning as Shepard thrust into him to the hilt every time, and Joker couldn’t help but echo it, pleasuring himself to the sight of Shepard’s cock disappearing inside the other man’s body. Gripping the base of his cock, Joker willed himself yet again to not cum. The boys were only just beginning, after all, and he wanted to watch them fuck each other.

Shepard gasped when he bottomed out, holding the major’s hips so tightly that Joker imagined there would be bruises later. The commander seemed to delight in making the biotic moan with every roll of his hips. Joker couldn’t blame him, not when the man made such delicious noises.

The commander pulled out slowly, almost all the way, and then slowly sank back inside. Joker’s stomach clenched suddenly;his own curiosity about what that action must’ve felt like took him by surprise. Slowly Shepard began to pick up the pace, almost brutal in his thrusts. Kaidan stayed still except for the occasional thrust back against his partner's cock. Joker matched the motions of his hand with the cock thrusting in and out of that gorgeous, willing body.

_Fuck, Kaidan, you take that cock so fucking well! Yeah!_

Finally, Shepard gasped, “I want you to come on my fucking cock, Kaidan.”

Leaning back, Shepard pulled Kaidan along so he was sitting in his lap, fully on display. Joker moaned at the sight of Kaidan flushed and once again fully impaled on the commander’s cock. Shepard started thrusting brutally upwards, the major writhing in obvious pleasure. Slowly, his body lit up with biotic blue, dark energy filling the room and caressing both bodies.

“Ah, AH! Shepard!”

Joker’s motions became faster, matching Shepard’s thrusts into the major’s body. _Yeah, take it! Take it, Major! Fuck! Fuck FUCK!_

With a muffled shout, Joker came harder than he had in years. For a moment, he was dizzy from the force of his orgasm. He attempted to calm his breathing, lazily watching as the other two men finished up.

Turning off the displays, Joker leant back in his seat and muttered with a small sigh, “Way to go, mid-life sexuality crisis.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you to [Arke](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Arke/pseuds/Arke) who beta-read this piece. You're also amazing <3 Thank you.


End file.
